


Kuki Urie's Despair

by astromirage



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Kuki is bad at love, Kuki needs emotional help, M/M, Shirazu is still dead, Yonebayashi is trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kuki feels so empty.
Relationships: Shirazu Ginshi/Urie Kuki, Urie Kuki & Yonebayashi Saiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Kuki Urie's Despair

**Author's Note:**

> this might be outta character but i love Saiko and Kuki's friendship. And also Kuki and Ginshi is top tier.

Kuki clutches onto the sheets he has wrapped around himself. (Ginshi I'm so sorry.) He lays on the side where Ginshi slept, trying to remember what he felt like. He still heard Sasaki's scathing words echo in his head. His boyfriend, in a body bag, was due to his lack of individual talent. It still stings, his head pounds with the imagery of the hole in Shirazu's side. 

(Ginshi) 

There's a knock at his door. He doesn't respond. He doesn't want to. He wants Ginshi. 

His door opens. 

(go away) (leave me alone) 

It's Saiko. "Urie, we have a meeting." 

"Go without me." he mumbles. (leave now) 

"Urie, I'm sad too. So sad." 

(not like this) (not as much as me) (it hurts) 

"Please stop Yonebayashi. Stop." 

He hears the pitter patter of quick footsteps and his side of the mattress dip. Soon enough, Saiko is hugging him. He doesn't hug back, he only cries, silently yet gut wrenchingly. 

"I miss him. I know you do too." Saiko mummers, sitting back and wiping away tears. 

(not like me) (not the way i do) 

"I also know what your relationship was. You guys tried to hide it. He loved you, so much." she giggles softly before breaking down completely. 

Kuki finally sits up and unmasked from his sheet cocoon. "Yonebayashi." 

He doesn't know what to say. He, too, is overwhelmed by grief and heartache. He can't think of anything to say, he can't even help himself. 

"We all loved him and it's unfair that we had to lose him." 

Saiko looks up at Kuki and sniffles, her nose running like hell. "It is. It's so unfair." She says moving closer to Kuki. 

Kuki at last hugs Saiko and she hugs back. "I'm sorry, I haven't been there for you guys, even before Ginshi." 

"It's okay. I promise." 

(is it?) 

Kuki feels a flood of tears stream down his face. He just wishes he could have been better to everyone, when Tooru and Shirazu were with them.


End file.
